The invention relates to a dishwasher and to a cutlery basket.
The washing compartment of a dishwasher is divided up by means of an upper and a lower crockery basket so that larger crockery items such as plates or pots can be stacked in the lower crockery basket. Because of its reduced height, the upper crockery basket on the other hand tends to have smaller crockery items such as glasses or cups put into it.
In a generic dishwasher, a cutlery basket, into which cutlery items can be placed, is generally arranged in the lower crockery basket. For easy loading of the cutlery basket, the cutlery items can be inserted in a vertically-aligned loading position. Thus, the clearance height of the cutlery items corresponds approximately to the length of the cutlery items. By arranging the cutlery basket in the lower crockery basket, the stacking space for the plates or pots in the lower crockery basket is reduced.